1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a color filter pattern. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a color filter pattern with no alignment error.
2. Description of Related Art
Because a cathode ray tube (CRT) display has superior displaying quality and economical characteristic, The CRT display has dominated the market of display devices for quite some time. However, with the rising environmental protection awareness, the CRT display has many disadvantages such as the bulkiness of the display, it requires more space and higher power consumption that diminish its desirableness in a multi-terminal desktop environment. Thereof, the CRT display cannot meet the present trend of being light, thin, short, small, and lower power consumption. Therefore, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) with superior characteristics of high definition, smaller space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation has gradually become a mainstream of the display market.
As the size of the TFT-LCD becomes larger, a color filter on array (COA) structure has been widely used in many LCDs.
There are many factors affecting the quality of the TFT-LCD panel, and the most critical factor influencing the display quality is the contrast, and the most critical parameter influencing the contrast is brightness. The brightness is also affected by many factors such as luminance of the backlight, transmittance of each thin film layer, aperture ratio, alignment accuracy of the black matrix, and assembly accuracy of the color filter layer. However, the above-mentioned parameters affecting the brightness can be improved by using suitable material or design, except that the assembly accuracy of the color filter and the alignment accuracy of the black matrix are limited by the capability of the equipment and they are difficult to be adjusted, which thus reduces the transmittance of the panel.